L'ile de la Tentation
by missyblueB
Summary: un défi lancée par une amie. Et si Jack et Ianto participaient à cette émission...
1. Chapter 1

Parfois après une soirée bien arrosée avec l'équipe, il arrivait que Ianto, une fois écroulé sur le canapé du hub, fasse des rêves plus qu'étranges... Hier soir, par exemple, il avait rêvé que Jack et lui ne connaissait pas et avaient été sélectionné pour participer avec leurs petites amies respectives pour la célèbre émission " l'ile de la tentation"

Pour ceux qui n'en connaissent pas le principe, 4 couples doivent tester leur amour face à la tentation de plusieurs beaux célibataires pendant un séjour de douze jours : les tentateurs(trices).

Ianto participait l'aventure avec Lisa et la séparation avait été déchirante. Lisa avait pleuré lorsque deux tentatrices étaient venues chercher son joli petit gallois. De son coté, jack était venu accompagné de Johnette Hart, une jolie blonde qui était restée collée à lui tout le temps de la présentation de l'émission. Il avait fallu que deux tentateurs viennent la tirer de force pour qu'elle lâche le postérieur de jack. Celui-ci d'ailleurs avait l'air plus que soulagé par son départ.

Les hommes accompagnés des tentatrices s'installèrent ensuite dans les bungalows de la plage des diamants. Comme de par hasard, le bungalow prévu pour Ianto avait reçu la foudre lors de l'orage de la nuit dernière et était maintenant inhabitable. il était donc forcé de partager celui de Jack.  
la cohabitation n'enchantait guère le jeune gallois car Jack et lui étaient très éloignés.

Tandis que Ianto se languissait de Lisa, Jack semblait revivre en l'absence de sa compagne. Ianto faisait tout son possible pour fuir les tentatrices, alors que Jack ne se gênait pas pour flirter à tout va et leur offrir son sourire charmeur.

Cette attitude choquait Ianto et le lendemain soir, il ne se gêna pas pour le faire savoir à son ainé.  
" je plains votre petite amie... A peine le dos tourné, elle est déjà trompée de tous les cotés..."  
"A ta place, je ne m'en ferais pas pour elle. Johnette doit surement être en train de faire pareil de son coté. Nous sommes un couple assez libertin. Mais c'est très gentil de ta part de t'en faire pour mon couple."

Jack s'approcha alors du jeune homme et tout en lui caressant la jour, il lui murmura à l'oreille:  
" Si ça peut te faire plaisir, je peux mettre de la distance avec les tentatrices... Mais il faudra me proposer autre chose à me mettre sous la dent alors."

Pour appuyer sa dernière phrase, il mordilla légèrement l'oreille du gallois. Ianto, tout d'abord surpris et dégouté, se laissa vite aller contre ce Jack. Son esprit lui criait de repousser sans ménagement l'autre homme alors que son corps se pressait de lui-même contre le corps du mordilleur d'oreille.

Tout à coup, Jack s'écarta, se permit une petite frappe sur les fesses de Ianto et se dirigea vers la sortie du logement. Il se tourna avant de franchir le seuil et avec un clin d'œil, ajouta:  
"je te laisse réfléchir..."  
et il sortit, laissant Ianto seul, encore secoué par ce qui venait de se passer.

Le soir-même, le premier feu de camp des hommes avait lieu.

Le feu de camp, rituel nocturne de l'émission consistait en une diffusion d'une sélection de séquences concernant le séjour de son partenaire. Chacun pouvait alors y découvrir comment son partenaire réagissait à la tentation via de petits films vidéos.

Comme il s'y attendait, la vidéo qui concernait Jack montrait une Johnette totalement déjantée qui s'amusait comme une petite folle avec deux tentateurs: Gray et Owen.

Les images firent sourire Jack, il était content que sa compagne profite au mieux de l'aventure car il comptait bien faire de même de son côté.

Ce feu de camp fut une véritable douche froide pour le pauvre Ianto. Il y découvrit une Lisa qu'il ne connaissait pas, une Lisa heureuse sans lui, une Lisa complètement dévergondée dans les bras d'un tentateur... Sa Lisa qui avait tant pleuré lors de la séparation était déjà en train de le trahir, alors que même pas une journée ne venait de s'écouler.

Les larmes coulèrent sans qu'il s'en rend compte, il n'entendit même pas les questions stupides de l'animatrice qui lui demandait ce qu'il ressentait à la vue de ces images. Il resta silencieux, stoïque, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

Ce fut la main de jack sur la sienne qui la ramena à la réalité.  
"Ianto... Ianto... viens, je te ramène au bungalow"

Ils étaient seuls autour du feu, tout le monde était parti. Ianto prit la main que Jack lui tendait et le suivit jusqu'au bungalow, sans un mot.

Une fois dans la chambre, Ianto laissa son ainé le déshabiller et le mettre au lit, toujours sans un mot. Jack ne tira aucune réaction de la part du jeune homme, même lorsqu'il se pencha vers lui et qu'il déposa un tendre baiser sur son front.

Plus tard dans la nuit, Jack fut réveillé par des sanglots provenant du lit de Ianto. Ianto était sorti de sa torpeur et pleurait.

N'écoutant que son instinct, Jack se leva et se dirigea vers le lit de son compagnon de chambre. Il prit alors le jeune homme dans ses bras et tenta de le consoler en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille. Ianto continua de sangloter pendant de longues minutes, s'accrochant à Jack comme à sa bouée de sauvetage. Ce dernier en avait profité pour s'installer plus confortablement dans le lit.

Avec une patience infinie, il s'appliqua à consoler de son mieux le pauvre Ianto. Alors qu'il lui caressait doucement la joue, il se rendit compte que le gallois s'était finalement endormi tout contre lui. Comme il semblait plongé dans un sommeil paisible, Jack n'eut pas le cœur à le réveiller et se laisse alors lui-aussi, glisser dans les bras de morphée.


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain matin, les rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers le store du bungalow réveillèrent doucement Ianto. Il s'étira lentement et sursauta en sentant un léger souffle chaud dans son cou. Brusquement, la nuit dernière lui revint en mémoire. Il avait pleuré une partie de la nuit dans les bras d'un homme, il s'était ensuite endormi dans les bras de ce même homme et encore pire, il avait passé une nuit agréable serré tout contre Jack.

Ce dernier commençait d'ailleurs à s'agiter dans le dos de Ianto, signe qu'il était en train de se réveiller. Jack ouvrit doucement les yeux et passa aussitôt ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme. Il pose ensuite sa tête sur l'épaule de Ianto, lui déposa un baiser sur l'épaule et lui murmura:

« Bien dormi? »

Le gallois ne répondit rien et à la grande surprise de Jack qui ne s'y attendait pas, il s'écarta brusquement. Il se réfugia à l'autre bout du lit king size, la couverture serrée tout contre lui, n'osant pas regarder Jack dans les yeux.

« Hey... Je ne voulais pas t 'effrayer... »

Ianto resta silencieux, il avait les joues rouges et le cœur qui semblait vouloir bondir hors de sa poitrine. Il paraissait troublé et il avait de bonnes raisons de l'être. A son réveil, Jack s'était collé contre lui et il avait clairement senti la réaction matinale de toute homme contre ses fesses. Cela avait dégouté Ianto de lui-même car cette sensation avait renforcé la bosse dans son caleçon et il s'était rendu compte que son corps en réclamait plus... Que son corps souhaitait approfondir ce contact.

« Non, mais que m'arrive-t-il? Je deviens fou... Je dois penser à Lisa, à elle seule... Oh mon dieu, Lisa... Qu'est_ce que j'ai vu hier soir?? Ce n'est pas possible... Elle... »

Perdu dans ses pensées, Ianto ne vit pas que Jack s'était dangereusement rapproché. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit le souffle chaud de son ainé contre ses lèvres, puis le doux frôlement de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Inconsciemment, Ianto ferma les yeux et tendit les lèvres à la recherche d'un contact plus approfondi. Jack ne se fit pas prier et posa ses lèvres sur celle du jeune homme pour un chaste baiser. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer, il s'étonnait lui-même de faire preuve d'autant de patience. D'habitude, il se serait contenter de le dévorer tout cru.

Voyant que Ianto ne protestait pas, il décida de pousser un peu plus loin sa chance et posa sa main sur les fesses du gallois, le collant ainsi tout contre lui. Ce dernier se dégagea lentement et ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Mais Jack ne lui en laisse pas le temps et en profita pour glisser sa langue à l'intérieur de la bouche entrouverte et diablement tentatrice de son cadet.

Surpris par la subite intrusion, Ianto abandonna assez vite l'idée de se débattre et se mit à répondre au baiser avec vigueur. Le baiser, qui au départ était plutôt timide devînt au fur et à mesure que Ianto se détendait, langoureux, passionnel et de moins en moins chaste surtout...

Le jeune homme ne se songeait même plus à protester alors que les mains de Jack devenaient baladeuses et aventurières le long de son corps. Les mains de Ianto n'étaient d'ailleurs pas non plus en reste. Il avait passé timidement les mains autour du cou de Jack et lui caressait à présent le dos. Jack délaissa ensuite lèvres du gallois et ne put empêcher un sourire lorsque cela provoqua un gémissement de ce dernier.

Déterminé à obtenir plus de gémissements de la part de Ianto, Jack s'attaqua à l'oreille du jeune homme qu'il mordilla, puis à sa nuque avant de commencer à descendre le lentement le long du torse. Ianto de son côté s'abandonnait totalement entre les mains expertes de son ainé. Il savait au fond de lui qu'il ne devrait pas se laisser aller ainsi mais il avait dépassé le point de non-retour lorsque ses lèvres avaient rencontré celles de Jack. Humm les lèvres de Jack... Une gourmandise à laquelle il pourrait vite devenir accro. D'ailleurs, il voulait y gouter encore et encore, et tout de suite. Il repoussa alors gentiment Jack, qui venait de s'attaquer à son nombril et l'attira vers lui de manière à ce qu'ils se retrouvent au même niveau.

Pour le plus grand bonheur de Jack, Ianto initia le baiser et laissa même ses mains parcourir le corps de son ainé, pour finalement venir se poser sur ses fesses. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Ianto posa sa tête contre le torse de jack comme pour tenter de calmer le jeu, les choses allant un peu trop vite pour lui. Jack n'avait nullement envie de s'arrêter là mais il sentait bien que presser le jeune homme ne le mènerait nulle part et il n'avait surtout pas envie de le faire fuir. Encore une fois, sa patience envers le jeune homme le surpris. Il déposa alors un baiser sur le front de celui-ci et lui dit, avec un sourire charmeur aux lèvres:

« Hum, je pense que ça suffira pour que je me tienne tranquille jusqu'à ce soir... »

La phrase choqua Ianto et le ramena brusquement à la réalité. Jack n'était en fait qu'en train de l'utiliser, comme un vulgaire « bouche-trou », tout comme Lisa finalement... La réalité le frappa de plein fouet et il se rendit compte que lui aussi « tait en train de trahir Lisa en restant dans ce lit avec Jack. Il se leva rapidement et fila se réfugier dans la salle de bain, cherchant à mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et l'autre homme. Il voulut s'enfermer dans la petite pièce, mais Jack fut plus rapide que lui, et réussit à entrer dans la salle de bain avant que Ianto ne lui claque la porte au nez. Il s'avança pour prendre son cadet dans ses bras, mais Ianto le repoussa violemment. Souhaitant comprendre ce qui se passait, Jack saisit fermement les poignet de Ianto et le plaqua contre le mur.

« Ianto... qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

En voyant l'air sincèrement inquiet de Jack, la colère de Ianto s'effaça aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparu. Mais cela ne changea pas sa volonté de mettre les choses au clair.

« Il ne passe rien et il ne se passera rien. Je n'aurai pas du me laisser aller comme ça avec toi. Ça ne se reproduira plus, je vais me concentrer pour sauver mon couple maintenant. »

Ne laissant pas le temps à Jack le temps de réagir, il quitta la pièce.


	3. Chapter 3

Peu de temps après, une fois les deux hommes habillés pour la journée ( chemise noire entrouverte avec short blanc pour Jack et pour Ianto, T-shirt et short en jean), l'équipe de l'émission les appela pour leur expliquer le programme de la journée. Ianto avait bien compris que ce soir avait lieu le feu de camp des filles et il avait la ferme intention de faire regretter ses actes à Lisa.

Il avait pensé au départ se tenir éloigné le plus possible des tentatrices et ainsi montrer à sa compagne quel homme fidèle il était, mais finalement il était bien tenté de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Elle comprendrait peut-être ainsi que Ianto lui était précieux et qu'elle était sur le point de le perdre. De plus, en compagnie d'une tentatrice, il arrêterait peut-être de penser à Jack et ses caresses envoutantes.

Pour l'après-midi, chaque homme devait choisir une tentatrice avec qui partir en rendez-vous dans un lieu romantique. Le choix de Jack se porta sur une certaine Janet, qui selon ses propres termes avait quelque chose de particulier au visage qui retenait son attention. Ianto, quant à lui choisit Toshiko. Elle lui paraissait toute timide et cela lui plaisait beaucoup. Il n'avait pas envie de se faire sauter dessus, ce matin lui avait largement suffit. Il se demandait quand même si cette timidité apparente n'était pas une ruse de tentatrice.

Ianto passa un après-midi très agréable en compagnie de Toshiko, le courant passait bien entre eux. C'était au final une véritable timide qui avait réussi à faire oublier au jeune homme ses idées de vengeance. Il se surprit même à envisager un retour à Londres sans Lisa à ses cotés.

« C'est incroyable comment tout peu changer en quelques secondes... » confia-t-il à la tentatrice.

Celle-ci s'était permise de lui poser quelques questions à propos de son couple et de son avenir: pardonnerait-il à Lisa si celle-ci souhaitait revenir?

La question laissa Ianto perplexe quelques instants, et lorsqu'il formula sa réponse, celle-ci était pleine de sincérité:  
« Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien. Ce que j'ai vu, ce qu'elle a fait, ça m'a profondément blessé. Avant de venir ici, nous nous étions jurés fidélité et je me suis rendu compte qu'elle ne méritait finalement pas ma confiance. Je crois que je lui demanderais un temps de réflexion. »

La détresse évidente de Ianto toucha Toshiko, qui sous le coup de l'impulsion se pencha vers lui et lui déposa un baiser au coin des lèvres. Cette marque d'affection toute timide fit sourire le gallois.

Se sentant en confiance, il lui saisit doucement la main et lui:  
« Tu sais ce qui me fait le plus souffrir? C'est qu'elle ne me manque même pas »  
Il ajouta mentalement: « C'est plutôt un beau bras, mais avec des manières atroces au lit qui me manque... »

De son côté, Jack ne passait pas un après-midi aussi agréable que prévu. La fameuse Janet s'était finalement révélée être une fan de la vie dans les égouts. Cela l'avait plus que refroidi. De plus, il n'arrivait pas à ôter de sa tête un certain gallois, il devait l'admettre, il n'avait qu'une seule hâte: écourter ce pseudo rendez-vous romantique au plus vite pour rentrer au bungalow le retrouver.

Le soir, en regagnant leur « campement », les deux hommes découvrirent que les tentatrices restées sur l'ile avaient improvisé une petite fête. L'alcool y coula à flot, comme souvent dans les fêtes de l'émission et c'est un Ianto saoul que Jack dut ramener au bungalow. Ce dernier comprit vite qu'un Ianto éméché, ça valait le détour...

Sur le chemin menant à leur logement, Ianto prit Jack par le bras et le tira vers la direction opposée.  
« Jack... je veux aller me baigner »  
« Ianto, il fait nuit noire et tu as trop bu. C'est trop dangereux. »  
« Bouh t'es pas rigolo quand tu es sérieux! Tant pis, j'irai sans toi Monsieur Ronchon! »

Ianto tira alors la langue à Jack et partit en courant vers la plage. Lorsque Jack le rejoignit quelques instants plus tard, Ianto venait de retirer tous ses habits et se précipitait vers l'eau en courant, tout en riant aux éclats comme un gosse qui voyait la mer pour la première fois.

Il se retourna, laissant tout le loisir à Jack de l'admirer et lui cria:  
« Allez Jack, viens te baigner et si tu es sage, tu pourras me peloter les fesses... »

Jack ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se déshabilla en un éclair. Pas question de faire attendre un Ianto de bonne humeur et légèrement coquin sur les bords...

Il frissonna en entrant dans l'eau mais la vue d'un Ianto nu se rapprochant avec un sourire aux lèvres fit grimper la température ambiante. Puis soudain, la douche froide. Le jeune homme venait de le pousser dans l'eau et se marrait comme un petit fou. Bon joueur, Jack se releva et s'empressa de faire subir le même traitement à Ianto.  
« Ahah, tu veux jouer à ça! Attends un peu pour voir... »

Au bout de quelques minutes, leurs jeux aquatiques dérivèrent légèrement et Ianto se retrouva prisonnier entre les bras de son ainé. Tout en rigolant de la situation, le jeune homme tenta de se dégager mais Jack le tenait fermement.

Le sourire carnassier de Jack en temps normal aurait du l'inquiéter mais il était trop saoul pour s'en soucier. Il était aussi trop saoul pour se rendre compte que ses tentatives d'évasion au final consistaient surtout en un frottement plus que suggestif de son corps nu et humide contre celui de Jack.

Une once de culpabilité à l'idée de profiter de l'état d'ébriété du jeune homme contre lui traversa l'esprit de Jack, mais lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Ianto glisser le long de son dos puis de ses fesses nues, il oublia toute notion de retenue et lui sauta dessus. Il déposa de légers baisers sur la joue de Ianto, puis se dirigea avec une lenteur infinie vers sa nuque, léchant et mordillant toute parcelle de peau qu'il rencontrait.

Il décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure lorsqu'une des mains du gallois se la joua aventurière et se dirigea vers sa masculinité fièrement dressée. La douce caresse fit gémir Jack, qui se pencha alors vers le jeune homme afin de l'embrasser. Le baiser se fit fougueux et montrait bien tout le désir qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.

Soudain, Ianto rompit le baiser et s'écarta. Jack le saisit aussitôt pat la taille et le serra de manière possessive contre lui.  
« Oh non, cette fois, je ne te laisse pas t'échapper... J'ai trop envie de toi... »  
« Jack..; Je crois que je vais vomir... »  
Jack éclata de rire à ses mots:  
« Oh Monsieur Jones, vous savez vraiment comment mettre les gens à l'aise hein... »

De l'autre côté de l'ile, sur la plage des Émeraudes, le premier feu de camp des femmes avait lieu. Johnette n'avait même pas daigné y assister car bien trop occupée..; Elle avait finalement flashé sur un caméraman ( oui oui les tentateurs ne lui suffisent pas), un certain David-S, passionné de caniches apparemment.

De son côté, Lisa découvrit à travers une vidéo comment son petit ami vivait l'expérience. Elle fut choquer de découvrir un Ianto à l'aise, en compagnie d'une tentatrice et surtout un Ianto au courant de ses frasques avec Owen et Gray. La vidéo se termina sur le baiser donné par la tentatrice et la phrase du gallois, selon laquelle Lisa ne lui manquait pas.

Cette courte séquence vidéo eut l'effet d'une douche froide pour la jeune femme, qui comprit qu'elle était peut-être en train de perdre quelque chose de précieux.


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain matin (Jour 3 sur l'ile de la tentation pour ceux qui suivent), Ianto se réveilla avec un énorme mal de tête, comme s'il portait un casque à pointe mais avec la pointe qui tentait de lui percer le cerveau...

Grimaçant de douleur, il se força à se mettre en position assise et remarqua sur sa table de nuit un verre d'eau, un tube de cachets d'aspirine et un mot qu'il s'empressa de lire.

« hello ma belle au bois dormant,  
Lorsque tu te sentiras d'attaque, rejoins-nous pour le tournage des minis interviews super passionnantes...  
Jack. »

Le tournage des minis séquences vidéos durant lesquelles il fallait répondre à des questions sur sa vision de l'aventure, son ressenti les occupa jusqu'en milieu d'après-midi. N'ayant pas d'autres obligations pour le reste de la journée, ils se dirigèrent vers la plage en compagnie de quelques tentatrices.

Une fois les hommes bien installés et prêts à lézarder au soleil en charmante compagnie, les tentatrices leur proposèrent un service un peu spécial: un massage goût banane. Jack s'empressa d'accepter. Son enthousiasme contamina le gallois qui donna lui aussi son accord. De toute façon, il était trop fatigué pour chercher à protester.

Pendant le massage, Jack demanda à Ianto s'il se sentait un peu mieux.

« Légèrement. Merci pour l'aspirine en tout cas. Par contre, y a juste un petit truc qui me dérange...»  
« Quoi? »  
« En fait, je ne me rappelle pas comment j'ai fini dans mon lit hier soir. »  
« Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviennes? »  
« Euh... Le jeu de la clé à molette... Et après c'est le blanc total... »  
« Oh... ok... Et rien ensuite? »

La déception que ressentait Jack était évidente. Il était déçu que Ianto ait oublié le moment intime qu'ils avaient partagé sur la plage. Il avait pensé qu'après cette nuit les choses évolueraient entre eux deux mais ses espoirs venaient d'être réduits à néant.

« Allez dites-moi! Racontez-moi ce que j'ai fait! Rien de trop honteux j'espère! »

La tentatrice qui massait le dos de Jack, une certaine Isabelle s'empressa alors de lui faire le récit de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Apparemment il avait passé la soirée en compagnie d'une tentatrice nommée Maud, qui selon Jack lui vouait une véritable adoration. Elle ne l'avait pas lâché tout le temps de la petite fête et c'était elle qui était en grande partie responsable du nombre de verres de margarita qu'il avait ingurgité.

« Et au bout d'une dizaine de verre, tu as commencé à réclamer un mètre de couturière pour mesurer le tour de poitrine de Maud. »  
« Elle était ravie de ton initiative » ajouta Jack.  
« Au final,continua Isabelle, tu as décidé de mesurer la poitrine de toutes les tentatrices et d'embrasser la gagnante. »

Au fur et à mesure qu'il apprenait ce qu'il avait fait, Ianto devenait de plus en plus rouge écarlate. S'il avait pu rentrer sous terre dans la seconde, il l'aurait fait avec joie. Sa réaction fit sourire Jack, mais ça restait un faible sourire de sa part. Ianto n'avait toujours pas l'air de se rappeler et ça le rendait malade. Il se retenait de saisir le jeune homme par les épaules pour le secouer jusqu'à ce que les caresses brulantes de la veille lui reviennent en tête ou de l'embrasser jusqu'à plus soif, jusqu'à ce qu'il le supplie de continuer.

La voix de la tentatrice qui continuait l'histoire le ramena sur terre et à sa triste réalité.

« ... a gagné et tu t'es rué dessus pour l'embrasser. Tu as ensuite décidé qu'il était temps de boire un coup et tu t'es enfilé plusieurs vodka-redbull. Tu débordais alors d'énergie et tu as commencé à danser un zouk sur la table avec Maud... Tu as enchainé les danses torrides avec elle. Elle était aux anges le petite chanceuse! A un moment, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'a dit mais tu as ressorti le mètre de couturière et tu as commencé à retirer ton short, avec la ferme intention de mesurer ton... »

Devant la tête effarée de Ianto, elle éclata de rire.  
Voyant qu'il commençait à paniquer, Jack le rassura:

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ton honneur est sauf! J'ai réussi à te faire descendre de la table et j'ai décidé qu'il était grand temps pour toi d'aller te coucher. »  
« Ouf, merci Jack. Et ensuite? On est allé se coucher directement? »

« Jack? »  
« Oui! J'ai mis au lit le sale gosse que tu étais cette nuit. »

Le ton enjoué de Jack sonnait faux, mais ce dernier espérait que personne ne le remarquerait.

De son côté, Ianto était dubitatif. Il sentait bien que quelque chose lui échappait mais impossible de se rappeler quoi. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il était persuadé de s'être réveillé ce matin avec le goût de Jack sur ses lèvres...

* * *

Le repas du soir se déroula dans le calme. Ianto restait silencieux à table. Il stressait à l'idée d'assister deuxième feu de camp. Le blablatage des tentatrices à ses côtés n'arrivait pas à effacer sa peur de découvrir des images qui le feraient souffrir.

La main de Jack sur son épaule le tira de ses sombres pensées.

"Tu viens? On va marcher un peu? Ça va te changer les idées."

Il accepta l'invitation, heureux que quelqu'un ait remarqué son malaise et surtout que ce quelqu'un soit Jack.

Leur ballade les mena sur la plage, sur cette même plage où Ianto s'était abandonné entre les bras de son ainé.

"Jack, encore une fois, merci pour hier soir. Merci de m'avoir arrêté à temps."  
"Oh, mais de rien. Ce n'était pas purement désintéressé. Je voulais simplement resté le seul de cette plage à avoir vu ce que contenait ce short." lui répondit Jack avec un clin d'œil.  
"Quoi? Mais... Mais quand as-tu..."  
"Je te rappelle que ça fait deux soirs de suite que je te mets au lit. D'ailleurs je commence à y prendre gout..."

Ianto ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il se tourna gêné. L'attitude, le flirt évident de Jack, tout ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Pour se donner une contenance, il regarda sa montre mais malheureusement pour lui ce n'était pas encore l'heure.

"En tout cas, tu tiens très mal l'alcool. Dès le second verre, tu as commencé à avoir une attitude bizarre."  
"C'est parce que je ne bois jamais. Lisa n'aime pas ça. Donc je ne bois jamais une goutte d'alcool en sa présence."  
"Oh je vois. Jamais de pot entre collègues le vendredi soir?"  
"Lisa travaille dans la même entreprise que moi."  
"Oh... Une bonne beuverie entre amis alors?"  
"Nous partageons le même cercle d'amis."  
"Eh ben dis donc, elle te tient en laisse cette Lisa"  
"Jack.."  
"Ose me dire que ce n'est pas vrai! Je parie que tu fumais avant de la rencontrer et qu'elle t'a obligé à arrêter..."

Honteux, Ianto se contenta acquiescer. Jack lui passa alors le bras autour des épaules et tout en lui déposant un baiser sur le front lui dit:

"Franchement tu mérites mieux qu'elle... Quelqu'un qui te respecte et te laisse respirer..."

Cette remarque fit doucement rire le gallois qui se dégagea de l'étreinte.

"Et bien sur, tu vas me dire que ce qu'il me faut c'est quelqu'un comme toi..."  
"Je n'ai pas dit ça, mais je suis heureux de voir que tu es arrivé à cette conclusion tout seul."  
"Jack, je n'ai pas dit ça et tu le sais..."  
"Oui, mais tu y as songé, non? Tu as imaginé ce que ça donnerait toi et moi, ensemble, n'est-ce pas?"

Ianto ne pouvait pas le nier plus longtemps, il n'avait pas cessé de penser après leur réveil dans le même lit à ce que cela donnerait de s'abandonner entre les bras de cet homme. Et l'idée était plus que tentante.

Qui aurait cru que ce n'était pas d'une dizaine de tentatrice dont il fallait se méfier mais d'un seul Jack Harkness!

En seulement trois jours, il avait su chambouler le jeune gallois, lui faire entrevoir de nouvelles possibilités.

Ianto décida qu'il était temps d'arrêter de se voiler la face, et qu'il fallait l'admettre: l'homme qui se tenait devant lui l'attirait au plus haut point.

Il se demande comment lui faire comprendre, car il était évident qu'il n'oserait jamais le dire à voix haute.

"Que ferait Jack à ma place?" se demanda-t-il.

Et soudain, la réponse lui apparut évidente. Il s'approcha alors de l'objet de ses pensées, lui passa une main autour du cou et de l'autre lui caressa doucement la joue. Il ferma ensuite les yeux et déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Jack.

Lorsqu'il sentit l'autre homme répondre à son timide baiser, Ianto fut rassuré. Il avait eu peur d'être repoussé, peur que le tout le flirt de Jack ne soit en fait qu'une blague. Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent fut tendre et doux... Ce n'était un baiser rempli de désir comme la dernière fois, mais plutôt quelque chose de timide, comme deux amoureux s'embrassant et se découvrant pour la première fois.

Des bruits de pas derrière eux les forcèrent à se séparer. C'était un des membres de l'équipe qui venait les chercher pour le feu de camp.

"On vous rejoint dans quelques minutes"annonça Jack.

L'assistant avait à peine le dos tourné que Jack avait déjà repris Ianto dans ses bras et l'embrassait avec ardeur cette fois-ci. Ensuite, tout en l'embrassant dans le cou, il lui murmura de douces paroles, des promesses de caresses pour la nuit à venir.

Ils se séparèrent à regret après un dernier baiser et se dirigèrent ensemble vers le lieu du feu de camp, confiants.


	5. Chapter 5

Durant ce deuxième feu de camp, Jack découvrit le nouveau joujou de Johnette: le fameux David-S. A moins que ce petit chanceux ne soit plus qu'un simple jeu... Dans ce cas-là, il n'aurait aucun problème pour expliquer à Johnette que lui aussi avait trouvé quelqu'un à qui il tenait réellement.

Ils ne sortaient pas réellement ensemble, ils étaient plutôt des sex-friends et avaient menti aux producteurs de l'émission afin de profiter d'une dizaine de jours au soleil entourés de chairs fraiches. Jack n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde trouver l'amour en venant ici.

Quelques jours avaient suffit au gallois pour ravir son cœur. Il était plus qu'impatient à l'idée de rentrer au bungalow et de passer la nuit avec le jeune homme, mais il était encore plus excité lorsqu'il songeait à toutes les possibilités qui les attendaient de retour en Angleterre. Ianto ne pourrait pas continuer à travailler avec Lisa, il allait donc devoir chercher un nouvel emploi. Jack arriverait peut-être à le convaincre de chercher du travail du côté de Cardiff. Il pourrait même tenter de le convaincre de venir s'installer avec lui et ensuite...

Le son de la vidéo que Ianto venait de mettre en route tira Jack de ses pensées. En voyant les images défiler, il comprit vite qu'il y avait de grandes chances que ses beaux plans tombent à l'eau.

La vidéo montrait une Lisa désespérée, qui avait pris conscience de ses actes et qui pleurait. Elle s'excusait et suppliait Ianto de lui pardonner. Elle paraissait dévastée et sincèrement désolée. La séquence se termina sur une Lisa seule dans son coin, ne participant pas aux festivités.

Ianto rendit le lecteur vidéo à l'animatrice et s'efforça de répondre à ces questions. Pendant cette discussion, il ne regarda pas une seule fois vers l'autre homme. La larme qui coula le long de la joue du gallois lorsque l'animatrice lui demanda s'il tenait encore à Lisa fit s'envoler les derniers espoirs de Jack concernant un avenir à deux.

Le retour au bungalow pour les deux hommes se fit en silence En arrivant, ils eurent la surprise de découvrir que les affaires de Ianto avait été déplacé dans son bungalow enfin réparé. Jack n'avait pas envie de passer la nuit loin de lui, mais il voyait bien qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

"Jack... Je suis désolé..."

Mais celui-ci n'avait pas envie d'entendre le jeune homme le rejeter, alors il le coupa net

"C'est bon, pas besoin d'en dire plus. J'ai compris Ianto..."

Il déposa un baiser sur la joue du gallois, laissant ses lèvres s'attarder un peu trop pour un baiser simplement amical et lui murmura un bonne nuit, avant d'aller s'enfermer dans le salle de bain.

Il n'en sortit que lorsqu'il fut sur que Ianto avait bien quitté le logement. Quelques heures auparavant, il était persuadé que cette nuit allait être leur plus belle nuit et maintenant, il se retrouvait seul. Mais il n'allait pas abandonner si facilement le beau gallois à cette fichue Lisa. Il était déterminé à se battre pour le récupérer. Restait juste à savoir comment.

Après une bonne douche durant laquelle il laissa aller tout son désir pour Ianto, tout en murmurant son nom, il se coucha avec l'espoir que la nuit lui porterait conseil.

De son côté, une fois arrivé dans son nouveau logement, Ianto s'attela à ranger ses affaires tout en réfléchissant à la soirée qui venait de se passer. En voyant la détresse évidente de sa petite amie, il n'avait eu qu'une seule envie: courir auprès d'elle pour la consoler et la rassurer. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'aller avec Jack, il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça à Lisa, pas après plus de cinq ans de vie commune. Il tenta en vain de faire taire cette petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait que jamais il n'avait ressenti un tel plaisir dans les bras de Lisa, que seul Jack avait su le rendre fou de désir.

A l'évocation des caresses de ce dernier, il sentit une vague de désir monter en lui qu'il ne tenta même pas de nier. Fermant les yeux, il laissa ses mains parcourir son corps brulant, imaginant que c'étaient celle de Jack qui descendaient de plus en plus bas.

Lorsqu'il se libéra en criant le nom de son ainé, il réalisa qu'il avait déjà oublié toutes ses bonnes résolutions concernant sa relation avec Lisa. Il ne fallait plus que ça se reproduise et il devait pour cela trouver des solutions.

Il se coucha avec l'espoir que la nuit lui porterait conseil


	6. Chapter 6

Le lendemain matin, les deux hommes se levèrent après une courte nuit de sommeil. Ils avaient passé sans le savoir la nuit à penser l'un à l'autre. Jack désirait plus que tout être aux côtés du gallois et Ianto était tiraillé entre ce que lui dictait son cœur et sa raison.

Après une bonne douche et une préparation rapide pour chacun d'entre eux, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle commune pour petit-déjeuner et prendre connaissance du programme de la journée. Ianto comptait parler à Jack dès qu'il le verrait. Il ne voulait surtout pas laisser les choses ainsi entre eux.

Mais à peine arrivé, Maud lui sauta dessus et l'entraina avec elle, l'empêchant ainsi de mettre les choses au clair avec l'autre homme.

Après le petit déjeuner, un employé de la production leur annonça la suite des réjouissances: les deux hommes allaient devoir procéder à des sélections: le choix des tentatrices qui restaient encore sur l'ile. De l'autre côté de l'ile, Lisa et Johnette devait procéder à ce même choix concernant les tentateurs.

Ianto désigna Toshiko, car il avait grand besoin d'une amie à qui confier ses doutes en ce moment et Gwen, une jolie tentatrice qu'il jugeait susceptible de plaire à Jack. Il espérait ainsi que l'autre homme l'oublierait un peu et il n'y aurait ainsi plus aucun obstacle à son histoire avec Lisa et surtout il ne se sentirait plus tiraillé entre sa petite amie et l'autre homme.

Jack quant à lui désigna Maud, tout en adressant un joli clin d'œil à Ianto, ainsi qu'Isabelle car il appréciait sa compagnie et surtout ses massages. Il évita soigneusement de choisir Janet. Depuis leur rendez-vous tentation raté, elle le fixait bizarrement du regard et ça le mettait mal à l'aise... très mal à l'aise... Jack espérait juste une chose: ne pas regretter le choix de Maud.

Pour l'après-midi, ils devaient partir en rendez-vous romantique avec une tentatrice désignée par l'autre candidat. Cette idée arrangeait bien les affaires de Ianto qui choisit Gwen pour son ainé. De son côté, Jack hésita entre Maud et Toshiko et porta finalement son choix sur Toshiko. Il craignait trop que Maud profite de la gentillesse et de la faiblesse de Ianto et qu'elle le dévore tout cru.

Pour leur rendez-vous, Ianto et Toshiko eurent droit à un voyage en montgolfière. Le jeune homme paniqua un peu à l'idée d'avoir le vertige mais cette inquiétude fut vite effacée à la vue des magnifiques paysages qui s'offraient à eux. Le guide qui les accompagnait leur fit faire le tour de l'ile et les emmena même un peu plus loin. C'était vraiment une belle expérience pour les deux jeunes gens et ils passèrent ensemble un bon après-midi.

Après ce petit voyage, Ianto et Toshiko partagèrent un repas au bord de l'eau. Le cadre était vraiment idyllique et la nourriture, un véritable délice.

La compagnie de la jeune femme était définitivement agréable. Elle arrivait à lui changer les idées, il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir gardé comme tentatrice sur l'ile. Toshiko avait bien sentit que le gallois avait besoin de se changer les idées et elle ne le força pas à parler.

Passer un après-midi sans parler de Jack ou de Lisa fit un bien fou au jeune homme et cela le détendit totalement.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent sur l'ile le soir, il lui proposa de finir cette belle journée, par une ballade sur la plage pour digérer leur copieux diner. Il n'avait pas envie de rejoindre le « campement » et de participer à la fête qui y avait surement lieu. Toshiko accepta son invitation, elle avait bien compris que le jeune homme avait besoin de calme et de temps pour réfléchir et se retrouver.

De son côté, Jack avait passé un après-midi rendez-vous prévu pour lui et Gwen consistait en un tour en bateau et un peu de plongée sous-marine. Le rendez-vous s'annonçait bien jusqu'à ce que la tentatrice tombe à l'eau. Et bien sur, elle ne savait pas nager pour couronner le tout.  
Jack sauta alors à l'eau pour la secourir et nagea vers elle. Elle se débatait vivement, en appelant desperement à l'aide. Mais ces gestes vifs ne faisaient que la couler encore plus. Lorsque Jack arriva auprès d'elle, elle s'accrocha à lui et il la ramena en sécurité.

De retour sur le bateau, il l'enveloppa dans une grande serviette pour la réchauffer et la serra tout contre lui. Dans les bras de Jack, Gwen se calme un peu et ses tremblements cessèrent. La tête contre son torse nu, elle réalisa qu'il venait de lui sauver la vie.

Elle se serra plus fort contre lui en pensant:  
"Je viens de trouver mon prince charmant..."

Jack, de son côté regrettait sincèrement l'absence du jeune gallois. Il aurait preferé tenir Ianto entre ses bras, plutôt que cette tentatrice.

Le soir n'arriva pas assez vite à son gout et lorsqu'il retourna sur l'ile en compagnie de la tentatrice, qui avait décidé de ne plus le lâcher, il se dirigea aussitôt vers la salle commune. Il esperait croiser Ianto pendant la petite fête organisée comme tous les soirs.

Au bout d'une heure, ne voyant toujours pas Ianto arriver, il demanda à Maud, vu qu'elle savait toujours tout sur le jeune homme, si elle avait une idée de l'endroit où il pouvait se trouver. Elle lui indiqua qu'il était sur la plage en compagnie de la tentatrice de cet après-midi. Jack hésita alors entre aller le retrouver et rentrer sagement au bungalow. Mais Jack Harkness était tout sauf un homme sage et il se dirigea vers la plage avec la ferme intention de savoir ce qu'il s'y passait.

Lorsqu'il y arriva, il y découvrit Ianto et Toshiko assis, en train de discuter tranquillement. Alors qu'il s'avançait vers eux, il entendit son prénom dans la conversation et plus particulièrement dans la bouche de Ianto.

Curieux, il décida alors de se cacher derrière le tas de transats, pour entendre ce qui se disait sur lui.

« Tu en penses quoi, Tosh? Tu crois que je fais bien? »

« Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais je ne suis pas sure que la Lisa que tu m'as décrite soit faite pour toi. Au bout de 24 heures, elle avait déjà l'air d'avoir oublié sa promesse de fidélité il me semble... »

« L'erreur est une humaine. Je ne peux pas lui refuser une seconde chance. Et regarde, j'ai moi-même fait quelques erreurs sur cette ile. »

« Tu parles de Jack? »

« Oui. »

« Je ne suis pas sure qu'il serait ravi d'entendre qu'il est qualifié d'erreur... »

« Il me plait beaucoup c'est vrai. Mais j'ai peur de n'être que l'histoire d'un soir pour lui et je te rappelle qu'il a une copine lui aussi. Je suis perdu...

« Courage Ianto, je suis persuadée que la réponse de trouve déjà en toi. »

« J'ai tellement peur de perdre Lisa. »

« Tu n'as pas plutôt peur de perdre ton petit confort actuel et peur de l'inconnu avec Jack? »

« Tu es diabolique Tosh, tu sais ça? Comment fais-tu pour aussi bien lire en moi? »

« héhé, c'est mon petit secret! » lui répondit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

« Je vais encore réfléchir je pense. Merci en tout cas. On rentre? Je te raccompagne jusqu'au logement des filles? »

Ianto se mit debout et tendit la main à la tentatrice, pour l'aider à se relever.  
"Merci, Ianto."  
Ils se dirigèrent ensuite tranquillement vers les différentes habitations, tout en continuant à discuter.

Jack resta caché jusqu'à ce que la plage soit vide, puis repartit vers son bungalow en sifflotant. Il avait repris confiance. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu avec le gallois. Il suffisait juste de lui montrer que ses sentiments étaient sincères et qu'une vie meilleure l'attendait avec lui.

Enfin ça semblait plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il partit se coucher en espérant que les prochaines nuits se passeraient au côté de Ianto.

Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté de l'ile, le feu de camp des femmes avaient lieu sur la plage des Émeraudes. Lisa hurla de rage en découvrant les images de Ianto saoul lors de la fête de la veille.

Elle jeta carrément l'appareil vidéo dans le feu lorsqu'elle vit son petit ami embrasser une tentatrice après lui avoir mesuré la poitrine.

Furieuse, elle quitta la plage et rentra dans son bungalow. Il était grand temps qu'elle reprenne sa place...


	7. Chapter 7

Le lendemain, sur l'ile de la tentation (Jour 5 pour les accros de l'émission), les deux hommes passèrent la majorité de la journée à s'éviter.

Ianto souhaitait réfléchir à ce qu'il désirait réellement, sans être perturbé ou influencé par la présence de l'autre homme.

Jack, quant à lui, organisait son PRGM comme il aimait l'appeler: Plan de Récupération de Gallois Mignon.

La première phase était en route, il s'était arrangé avec un gars de l'émission qu'il avait convaincu avec un sourire à la Harkness. Il ne manquait plus qu'un Ianto au bon endroit ce soir et la deuxième phase serait assurée.

La journée était consacrée aux rendez-vous tentations, qui commençaient sérieusement à ennuyer Jack.

La seule personne avec qui il souhaitait passer un moment en tête à tête, c'était bien évidemment Ianto. Il avait osé suggérer l'idée à la production mais il s'était fait renvoyer avec une phrase polie du genre: " nous allons étudier votre proposition, mais l'emploi du temps des jours à venir est déjà bouclé, vous savez." En bref, il ne lui restait plus qu'à se plier aux règles du jeu.

Les tentatrices pour les rendez-vous du jour avaient été désignées par Johnette et Lisa à partir de photos. Ianto partait faire du quad avec Maud et Jack allait faire du jet-ski avec Isabelle.

Avant de partir l'animatrice leur annonça qu'ils pouvaient profiter pleinement de leur journée et même de la soirée car le feu de camp du soir était reporté. En effet, la production rencontrait des légers problèmes de matériel et de personnel avec un de leurs cameramen.

Deux limousines avaient été préparées pour emmener les couples sur leur lieu de rendez-vous. Jack et Isabelle montèrent dans la première limousine qui les conduisit jusqu'à une station nautique. Une fois là-bas, ils se changèrent et passèrent la majeure partie de l'après-midi à s'amuser comme des petits fous en jet-ski.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée sur l'ile de la tentation, Jack avait enfin droit à un rendez-vous séduction agréable. Isabelle était vraiment sympathique et elle au moins, elle ne se collait pas à lui tout le temps, contrairement à Gwen la veille. Elle ne le regardait pas non plus bizarrement comme Janet. Et pour ne rien gâcher, elle massait divinement bien.

S'il n'avait pas eu autant un beau gallois en tête, il se serait laissé aller à flirter avec la tentatrice comme à son habitude. Mais son esprit était rempli d'images du jeune homme courant nu vers lui sur la plage et il n'y avait de place pour personne d'autre.

De plus, il tenait à montrer à Ianto que lui seul l'intéressait. Et ce n'est certainement pas en draguant tout ce qui bouge qu'il allait arriver à ce résultat. Il commençait à stresser légèrement à l'idée que son plan échoue. Cette idée le faisait rire d'un autre côté. Lui, le grand Jack Harkness, si sûr de lui, s'inquiétait que Ianto puisse rester insensible à son charme.

Après une dernière course en jet-ski, Isabelle et Jack retournèrent sur la plage tandis que la nuit tombait doucement sur l'ile de la tentation. Une fois changés, ils repartirent en limousine. Le véhicule les déposa devant un petit restaurant avec vue sur la mer. La patron les installa à l'écart et ils dégustèrent en tête à tête un succulent repas:des filets de sandre cuits à la perfection avec en dessert une dame blanche digne d'un grand restaurant. La soirée se déroulait vraiment bien.

Mais le sourire sur le visage de Jack s'effaça rapidement lorsque le serveur leur apporta le champagne. Il réalisa que son PRGM allait certainement tomber à l'eau.

« Oh, dans je te maudis, il y a Maud »murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Et Jack ne se trompait pas...

*******************

La limousine de Maud et Ianto les déposa près d'un grand terrain aménagé spécialement pour faire de la moto ou du quad. Deux quads avaient été préparés pour l'après-midi, mais Maud insista pour monter sur le même que Ianto. La gallois s'installa à l'avant de l'engin et la tentatrice s'installa tout contre lui et passa les mains autour de sa taille, soi-disant pour se tenir.

« Tu es prête? »  
« Oui. »  
« Alors en avant. »

Et il démarra le quad. Ils passèrent un bon après-midi ensemble, même si les mains de plus en plus présentes de Maud gênaient un peu Ianto. Après plusieurs heures de balades en quad, ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers le lieu du dîner. Jack n'avait pas une seule fois quitté les pensées du gallois. Ils mangèrent en silence, échangeant deux ou trois mots.

Ils dégustèrent en silence leurs noix de Saint Jacques et Ianto ne put s'empêcher de faire mentalement le rapprochement avec un certain Jack.

De son côté, la jeune tentatrice soupirait intérieurement. Ianto ne jetait même pas un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Elle ne pouvait même pas utiliser sa technique fatale du mordillage de lèvres dans ces conditions. Ianto Jones était décidemment une proie bien difficile, mais ça ne faisait que renforcer son envie de le capturer dans ses filets.

Lorsque le dessert arriva, Maud décida de profiter du fait d'être seule en tête à tête avec lui et tenta pas tous les moyens de le charmer. Mais le jeune homme continuait à rester de marbre face à elle, pire encore il commença à lui parler de ses doutes, ses hésitations à propos de Jack, de Lisa. Il ne releva même pas son allusion plus que douteuse sur une banane différente de celle de son banana-split qu'elle aimerait plus que gouter. Maud décida alors d'employer les grands moyens, il n'était pas question que ce petit mignonnet lui échappe.

Elle enchaina les commandes de bouteilles de champagne dans l'espoir de faire réapparaître le jeune homme désinhibé de l'autre soir. Mais tout ce qu'elle en tira, ce fut un Ianto version alcool triste, qui continua à se lamenter sur sa vie sentimentale.

Furieuse d'avoir échoué, elle sortit de table et planta là le pauvre gallois qui parlait toujours, un verre d'alcool à la main.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il interrompit son monologue et se rendit compte qu'il était seul. Maud l'avait abandonné.

Avec difficulté, il se leva de table et se dirigea en titubant vers le parking pour retrouver la limousine, une bouteille à la main.

Malheureusement pour lui, Maud était rentrée avec. Il se trouvait donc au milieu de nulle part, saoul, avec aucune idée de la direction à prendre. Il se mit à rire comme un débile en s'affalant par terre et dit en ricanant:

"je ressemble à un clocher esseulé au milieu d'une belle pelouse verte."

L'effet alcool triste avait disparu pour laisser place à l'effet " l'abus d'alcool rend bête...". Il riait maintenant tout seul comme un idiot.

"Reviens Maud, tu loupes tout!" hurla-t-il dans la nuit. N'obtenant aucune réponse, il ajouta: "pfff je suis excité maintenant ! Tant pis, je vais aller voir Jack!"

Il s'avança alors dans le noir, l'air déterminé, la bouteille toujours à la main. Il se disait qu'en marchant le long de la mer, il finirait bien par retomber sur son campement.

Jack, quant à lui, avait déposé en tout bien tout honneur Isabelle devant le logement des filles. Il avait écourté la soirée, trop inquiet au sujet de l'état de Ianto. Il se dirigea vers la salle commune à la recherche de ce dernier et y croisa Toshiko, qui l'informa que Ianto n'était pas encore revenu de rendez-vous. Jack soupira en apprenant cette nouvelle, son plan tombait à l'eau.  
Déçu, il prit le chemin de la plage, histoire d'aller réfléchir un peu au calme.

Il s'assit face à la mer et se remémora les instants partagés sur cette même plage avec Ianto.  
Perdus dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas arriver l'objet de ses désirs et fut plus que surpris lorsque Ianto lui sauta dessus en criant:

"Jackkkk!!!!!"  
"Ianto? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"  
"Je te cherchais, Jack. Alors j'ai suivi ton odeur et me voilà!" cria le jeune gallois en levant les bras en signe de victoire.  
"Tu as bu, n'est-ce pas?"  
"Voui! Allez, on fête nos retrouvailles"

Il tendit alors la bouteille qu'il tenait toujours, mais il se rendit compte qu'elle était vide.

"Sniff, apu champagne. Je suis tout triste..."

Ianto se jeta alors au cou de Jack et lui dit:

"Jack fais-moi un bisou et je serais plus triste"  
"Ianto..."  
"Un bisou! Un bisou! Un bisou!"

Le gallois se mit debout et commença à sautiller autour de son ainé. Au bout de trois tours, il s'emmêla les pieds et s'écroula sur Jack.

"Tu ne tiens même plus debout ! Allez viens je te ramène chez toi."  
"Et tu me sautes dessus après? Hein Jack?"  
"Je te mets surtout au lit."  
"Oh voui, toi et moi dans le lit" répondit le jeune homme en se léchant suggestivement les lèvres.

Décidé à ne pas se faire avoir une deuxième fois par un Ianto bourré, Jack le saisit par le bras et le traina jusqu'à son bungalow malgré les tentatives plus qu'insistantes de Ianto de lui glisser la main dans le short.

Arrivé devant le logement, il le poussa à l'intérieur et, après avoir murmuré un bonne nuit d'un ton ferme, il se retourna, prêt à laisser là le gallois.

"J'ai toujours pas eu mon bisou..." geignit Ianto, en retenant Jack par le bras.

Jack se pencha alors vers lui et lui déposa un chaste baiser sur le front.  
Le gallois qui avait espéré autre chose se mit alors à bouder:

"Fais pas ta chochotte Jack! Un vrai bisou! S'il te plait"

Avec une moue ridicule, il tendit les lèvres, réclamant son dû.

"Bonne nuit Ianto"murmura Jack avant de partir précipitamment sans laisser le temps à Ianto de réagir.

Il n'était qu'à quelque mètres de son logement quand il entendit le gallois hurler à travers tout le campement:

"Jaaaaaaaaaaack!!!! Mon bisou!!!!!"

Il frissonna, un sentiment de désir brut le parcourant en entendant le jeune homme crier ainsi. Il ferma les yeux un instant, se concentrant pour réprimer ce désir fou qu'il sentait monter en lui. Une envie irrésistible de retourner en courant auprès de Ianto et le plaquer contre son lit et faire en sorte qu'il crie ainsi encore et encore, mais de plaisir cette fois-ci.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit doucement les yeux, le désir n'avait pas disparu, au contraire. Il serra les poings jusqu'à ce que sa peau en devienne blanche et s'appuya légèrement contre le premier arbre venu. Il n'avait jamais connu une telle frustration, il était tellement habitué à obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait et tout de suite.

Le gallois lui faisait vraiment de l'effet. Il découvrait pour la première fois le véritable sens des mots volonté et patience. En soupirant, il se redressa et reprit le chemin de son bungalow. Il savait ce dont il avait besoin pour évacuer tout ça...

Dès qu'il arriva dans son bungalow, Jack se rua vers la salle de bain pour une bonne douche froide. Il resta cinq bonnes minutes sous l'eau froide dans l'espoir de se calmer. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de faire preuve d'autant de patience, mais l'idée de profiter d'un Ianto saoul le dégoutait. Il voulait entamer une véritable relation avec lui, sur de bonnes bases. Mais ça devenait difficile de tenir ces bonnes résolutions lorsqu'un Ianto bourré signifiait un Ianto entreprenant.

Après la douche qui n'eut malheureusement effet sur son état de frustration, Jack s'allongea sur son lit, sachant très bien qu'il ne trouverait pas le sommeil. Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'il se tournait et se retournait entre ses draps, quand il entendit tout à coup un énorme bruit dehors...


	8. Chapter 8

Jack bondit hors de son lit et se rua vers la portée d'entrée pour voir ce qui se passait à l'extérieur, pour découvrir l'origine de ce bruit. Il fut surpris de voir un Ianto affalé par terre, un sourire idiot sur le visage et un oreiller sous lui.

Le gallois se redressa difficilement et secoua bêtement la main droite.

"Recoucou Jack!"  
"Ianto, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu devrais être en train de dormir."  
"Bouh, t'es même pas content de me voir" répondit le jeune homme avec une moue ridicule.  
"Si, si. Mais je serais plus rassuré de te savoir dans ton lit."

Ianto commença à se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre, en regardant le sol, l'air gêné.

"Ben... En fait, j'ai un petit problème. Je ne peux plus dormir chez moi."

Il releva alors la tête et, en regardant Jack droit dans les yeux, avec un air de chien battu, il ajouta:

"Tu m'héberges?"

Il était impossible de résister au regard suppliant de panda du gallois et Jack s'écarta pour le laisser passer.

"Viens, entre. Raconte-moi ce qui se passe."

Ianto se précipita alors à l'intérieur du bungalow et sauta directement sur le lit de son ainé en criant:  
"Youhou!"

Jack se mit alors assis au bord du lit et posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, dans l'espoir de le calmer.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?"  
"Ben... Après que tu m'ais lâchement abandonné, je suis allé me brosser les dents comme le sage petit enfant que je suis et hop au lit comme tu avais dit...  
"Et?"  
"J'ai oublié de fermer le robinet d'eau. Mon bungalow ressemble maintenant à une pataugeoire. Tu devrais venir voir, c'est rigolo. Mais c'est pas pratique pour faire un bon dodo."  
"Ianto?"

Ce dernier se mit à sourire avec un petit air trop innocent pour être honnête et se rapprocha doucement de Jack.

"Oui?"  
"Tu as fait exprès de laisser l'eau couler?"

Ianto ne répondit rien. Il continua de sourire innocemment et se colla contre Jack.

Jack prit alors un ton ferme et lui dit:

"Ianto..."  
"Un tout petit peu... Je voulais tellement venir dormir avec toi, Jack. Allez, fais pas ta tête de Monsieur tout sérieux. Je veux Monsieur Dragueur moi. Jack, pourquoi tu dis rien? Tu m'en veux?"

Ianto se mordit la lèvre, nerveux. Le silence de son ainé commençait à le faire légèrement paniquer et lui fit un peu reprendre ses esprits. Il se dit qu'il aurait peut-être mieux fait de rester dans sa petite pataugeoire privée.

Il poussa un cri lorsque Jack lui sauta dessus et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tout en l'embrassant fougueusement, Jack obligea le jeune homme à s'allonger et se colla à lui.  
Il lui murmura ensuite à l'oreille:

"Oh, avec un aveu aussi irrésistible, je ne peux plus me retenir. Tu l'as bien mérité ton bisou."

Sans laisser le temps au gallois de répondre, il reprit ses lèvres pour un baiser moins chaste. Le baiser se fit gourmand voire limite joueur. Leurs langues se trouvèrent et commencèrent une danse folle dont eux seuls connaissaient les pas.

Ianto gémit contre les lèvres de son ainé dont les mains parcouraient son corps sans retenue. Il laissa même un grognement de plaisir pur lui échapper lorsque Jack se frotta suggestivement contre lui et lui fit sentir l'effet qu'il lui faisait.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'un baiser langoureux, Jack délaissa les lèvres du gallois à regret et s'écarta de lui. Il ne voulait pas aller plus loin ce soir et il valait mieux mettre un peu de distance entre eux, sinon il ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps.

Il regarda le jeune homme couché, les yeux fermés encore sous le coup de l'émotion et soupira. Ianto était vraiment une douce tentation à laquelle il était dur de résister.

"Voilà, tu as eu bisou"dit Jack en se relevant du lit.

Ianto tenta de le retenir, mais en vain. Jack se dirigeait maintenant vers la porte d'entrée, avec sûrement l'intention de ramener le gallois dans son bungalow.

"Jack, ne t'arrête pas maintenant s'il te plait..."  
"Ianto, je pense qu'on ferait mieux de dormir et de..."

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car il se retrouva tout à coup plaqué contre le mur avec force par un Ianto apparemment vexé d'avoir été repoussé ainsi.

Il s'apprêtait à protester mais le gallois l'en empêcha en joignant leurs lèvres pour un baiser plus que possessif et sauvage, montrant bien tout le désir qu'il avait en lui.

Jack ne reconnaissait plus le Ianto calme et timide qu'il connaissait. L'alcool changeait réellement un homme.

Il stoppa toute pensée cohérente lorsqu'il sentit les mains de jeune homme se glisser sous sa chemise.

Les gémissements qui s'échappèrent de sa bouche encouragèrent Ianto à continuer. Tout en dévorant de baisers la nuque de son ainé, il tenta de lui déboutonner la chemise. Mais ce n'était pas une tache facile avec autant d'alcool dans le sang. Il grogna de frustration et capitula : il tira fortement sur les deux pans du vêtement, faisant ainsi sauter tous les boutons récalcitrants. Il fit ensuite glisser lentement la chemise le long du corps de Jack, tout en lui caressant le torse.

Les lèvres suivirent bientôt le chemin parcouru par les doigts et il partit à la découverte du corps de l'autre homme, dont le désir était plus qu'évident.

Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau du nombril, Ianto souffla doucement contre la peau nue de son ainé, provoquant un gémissement de la part de ce dernier. Jack avait passé les mains dans la chevelure du gallois, l'incitant à continuer et surtout à se diriger plus bas.

Il hoqueta de surprise en sentant la langue de Ianto qui taquinait et s'insérerait dans son nombril plus que suggestivement.

Sans ménagement, il attira Ianto vers lui et l'embrassa avec force. Peu importe que le jeune homme soit sous l'emprise de l'alcool, il le voulait ici et maintenant. Mais ce que Jack ne savait pas c'est que tout cette situation avait dégrisé le gallois et il était maintenant pleinement conscient de ses actes.

Pressé de sentir sa peau nue contre la sienne, il déchira sa chemise. le contact de leurs deux torses fit gémir Ianto qui s'aggripa à Jack comme si sa vie en dépendait. C'était tellement différent de ce qu'il avait pu ressentir avec Lisa et surtout tellement mieux.

Jack prit la main du gallois et l'entraina vers le lit en lui souriant doucement. Ianto lui rendit son sourire et le suivit, il se sentait vraiment en confiance avec cet homme. Il avait l'impression qu'il le suivrait jusqu'au bout de monde s'il le lui demandait.

Ils s'allongèrent l'un contre l'autre sur le lit et se regardèrent un instant sans rien dire. Le désir qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre se lisait dans leurs yeux;

Jack déposa un doux baiser sur le nez de Ianto et lui murmura:  
"J'adore ton nez..."

Il effleura ensuite ses lèvres des siennes.  
"J'adore tes lèvres..."

Il descendit plus bas et lui mordilla gentiment l'épaule. Ianto ne put retenir un gémissement.  
"J'adore tes épaules..."

Jack caressa sensuellement son torse et ajouta:  
"Humm, j'adore ta peau..."

Le gallois ne put s'empêcher de glousser bêtement lorsque la main de Jack lui frôla le ventre, zone où il était très chatouilleux.  
"J'adore ton rire..."

Soudain, Jack arrêta ses caresses et regarda Ianto dans les yeux, avant de lui dire d'une voix sincère:  
"En fait, je crois que j'adore tout de toi."

Il rabattit les couvertures sur eux, les enfermant ainsi dans une sorte de bulle coupée du reste de l'univers.  
Entre les draps, ils partirent à la découverte du corps de l'autre par des baisers et des caresses.

Lorsqu'ils s'endormirent quelques heures plus tard, repus et heureux, ils avaient tous les deux le sourire aux lèvres.


	9. Chapter 9

Le lendemain matin, Ianto se réveilla le premier avec une bonne migraine. Il se promit mentalement de ne plus boire une goutte d'alcool sur cette foutue ile.

Il avait un peu moins abusé que la dernière fois et se souvenait donc de ce qui s'était passé la veille avec Jack. Il avait un peu honte de s'être laissé aller aussi facilement mais il ne regrettait rien.

L'autre homme lui avait fait entrevoir des choses qu'il n'imaginait même pas possibles et Ianto se sentait bien avec lui. Rencontrer Jack était vraiment la meilleure chose qu'il lui était arrivée depuis longtemps. Il avait envie de leur donner une chance et surtout il avait envie d'aller plus loin avec lui.  
Jack dormait paisiblement, tourné vers l'autre côté du lit et le jeune homme ne résista pas à la tentation que représentait un Jack Harkness nu et sans défense. Il se colla à lui et commença à lui caresser doucement le dos tout en l'embrassant gentiment au niveau de la nuque et des épaules. La peau de son ainé avait un goût enivrant dont il ne pouvait déjà plus se passer.

L'autre homme se réveilla quelques instants plus tard en gémissant, le corps détendu par les agréables caresses du gallois. Il se retourna en s'étirant et embrassa Ianto sur le front. Tout en lui caressant les cheveux, il murmura:

"Bonjour toi."

Le jeune homme lui répondit par un simple sourire et s'approcha pour échanger un doux baiser avec son ainé. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Jack serra l'autre homme contre lui et ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre.

La journée ne pouvait pas mieux commencer pour Jack : Ianto ne l'avait pas repoussé au réveil, au contraire et il se souvenait du moment intime qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble cette nuit.

Ils avaient passé une nuit merveilleuse, fabuleuse et Jack ne regrettait pas une seule seconde de s'être retenu, de ne pas être allé jusqu'au bout. Il ne voulait pas brusquer le jeune homme, ni même profiter de lui. Il se doutait bien qu'il n'avait aucune expérience entre les bras d'un autre homme.

Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'est que leur première fois soit un moment magique pour eux deux et surtout inoubliable. Et pour cela, Ianto devait être pleinement conscient de ses actes, cela excluait donc un Ianto version ivre.

Jack caressa doucement la joue du gallois, qui ouvrit les yeux et se colla encore un peu plus contre lui. Il se pencha vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un tendre baiser. A travers ce baiser, il espérait faire comprendre au jeune homme tout ce qu'il ressentait pour lui et surtout tout l'amour qu'il lui inspirait.

Lorsqu'il rompit le baiser, Jack plongea son regard dans celui de Ianto et prit une grande inspiration.

"Ianto, je t'..."

Des frappements à la porte d'entrée les firent sursauter et interrompirent leur matin câlin et surtout ce que Jack s'apprêtait à dire.

En grognant, il se leva et alla ouvrir.

"On ne peut jamais être tranquille ici!"pensa-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

C'était un membre de la production qui venait leur annoncer que le feu de camp allait être un peu différent aujourd'hui. Il serait individuel et aurait lieu en fin d'après-midi. Il semblait surpris de voir Ianto dans le bungalow de Jack, mais il ne fit aucune remarque quant à sa présence.

Avant de repartir, il leur indiqua leurs horaires respectifs pour les feux de camp: 16H30 pour Jack et 17H00 pour Ianto. Il leur rappela qu'il y aurait comme d'habitude tout de suite après une petite fête après et que le thème de la soirée serait karaoké.

En entendant la nouvelle concernant les feux de camp, Jack paniqua un peu. Le dernier en date les avait séparés et il craignait que la même chose se reproduise. Ianto devina les pensées de l'autre homme et le rassura d'un baiser.

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Cette fois-ci je sais ce que je veux, c'est toi et seulement toi."

Ils restèrent encore quelques instants à se câliner doucement et s'échanger de doux baisers, avant que Ianto ne décide qu'il était grand temps qu'il aille constater les dégâts dans son bungalow. Jack rechignait à le laisser partir mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Participer à l'émission avait ses inconvénients.

"On se voit ce soir à la fête de toute façon?  
"J'y compte bien" murmura Jack en le serrant possessivement contre lui. "Mais pas avant?"  
"Jack, tu sais très bien ce qu'a dit la production. On doit se montrer un maximum en présence des tentatrices. Je ne pense pas que ça les intéresse de nous filmer ensemble."  
"Ils ont tort. Je suis sûr que des gens payeraient pour nous voir faire des cochonneries à l'écran."

Cette dernière remarque fit sourire le gallois. Il imaginait très bien la tête de l'équipe de production si cela devait arriver.

"Bon allez, cette fois-ci j'y vais. A ce soir."

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, puis Ianto quitta le logement.

Une fois l'autre homme parti, Jack se recoucha quelques instants et plongea la tête dans l'oreiller pour sentir l'odeur du gallois. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser de bonheur et il mourrait d'envie d'aller crier son amour partout. Il comptait déjà les heures qui le séparait de cette fichue fête. Il espérait fortement que cette fois-ci rien de viendrait tout gâcher.

"D'ailleurs pour plus de sécurité, je devrais remettre mon PRGM sur les rails." se dit-il.

Déterminé à tout faire pour garder son homme, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche. En laissant l'eau couler sur son corps musclé, il soupira doucement en pensant qu'il aurait pu partager cette douche avec Ianto et il n'aurait pas fait que se laver, c'est certain.

Lorsqu'il sortit enfin de la salle de bain, il était déjà presque midi. Ianto et lui avait un peu fait la grasse matinée. Il passa une grande partie du reste de la journée à remettre en place son plan. Enfin plutôt à mettre en route un nouveau: le PSRGC, le plan de sauvegarde de relation avec un gallois craquant.

Pour Ianto, la journée ne fut pas aussi agréable. Il passa plusieurs heures dans le bureau de la production à s'excuser pour les dégâts causés par l'eau dans son bungalow. Il en sortit éreinté et un peu déprimé. Il fut heureux de croiser Toshiko sur le chemin qui le menait vers la salle principale et il retrouva rapidement le sourire au fur et à mesure qu'il lui racontait les événements de la veille. Le jeune tentatrice était bien évidemment ravie pour lui.

"Je suis tellement contente pour vous deux."  
"J'ai tellement hâte de le retrouver ce soir, si tu savais. Si seulement je pouvais échapper à ce feu de camp débile..."  
"Tu n'as pas peur?"  
"Peur de quoi?  
"D'être à nouveau faible face aux images que tu verras."  
"Non. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse te paraitre, l'alcool m'a aidé à faire mon choix. Je ne sais que ça ne fait pas trop romantique, mais je pense que je n'aurais jamais osé agir ainsi dans mon état normal. Je ne regrette rien, au contraire. Quand je me suis réveillé ce matin entre ses bras, j'ai su tout de suite que je me trouvais au bon endroit, exactement là où je voulais être."  
"C'est adorable ce que tu dis, Ianto."  
"Désolé, ça doit te paraitre un peu décousu tout ce que je te raconte. Mais je ressens tellement d'émotions avec Jack que je ne sais plus par où commencer."  
"Je t'envie tu sais."  
"Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi" la rassura-t-il. "Jolie comme tu es, en plus il y a des beaux tentateurs juste de l'autre côté de l'ile qui auront besoin de réconfort après être passé entre les mains de Johnette qui..."

Ianto s'arrêta en pleine phrase réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. Il avait totalement oublié Johnette, la petite amie de Jack. Les deux hommes n'avaient pas du tout abordé ce sujet.  
Jack savait très bien que Ianto ne comptait pas repartir avec Lisa mais qu'en était-il de Jack et de Johnette?

Il se rassura rapidement en pensant à ce qu'ils avaient partagé cette nuit et ce matin. Jack semblait sincèrement tenir à lui et Ianto sentait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Ce n'est pas une Johnette ou une Lisa qui allaient les séparer cette fois.

Toshiko avait bien compris ce qui inquiétait le gallois et s'empressa de lui dire quelques paroles réconfortantes.  
"Ianto, je suis sûre qu'il n'y a pas de quoi s'en faire. Jack et toi, vous repartirez ensemble."

Un assistant de l'émission interrompit leur conversation et annonça à Ianto qu'il était l'heure de son feu de camp individuel. Le gallois s'excusa auprès de Toshiko et se dirigea vers le lieu indiqué par l'assistant.

Lorsqu'il arriva au feu de camp, l'animatrice l'y attendait. Elle lui demanda de s'asseoir et lui tendit l'appareil vidéo. Retenant son souffle, il mit en route la séquence vidéo. Il s'agissait d'un message personnel de Lisa pour lui. Sur les images, elle paraissait furieuse. Elle l'avait vu saoul et demandait des explications. En bref, elle attendait de sa part des excuses.

La vidéo laissa Ianto sans voix, il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ça. L'animatrice semblait elle-même étonnée de l'attitude de Lisa, si bien qu'elle en oublia de poser les questions habituelles au jeune homme et le laissa repartir.

Les images avaient effacé tout trace de culpabilité dans l'esprit de Ianto et confirmaient son choix. Lisa n'était définitivement pas faite pour lui. Le sourire aux lèvres, il se dirigea vers le campement, impatient de retrouver Jack.


	10. Chapter 10

Aussitôt son propre feu de camp fini, Jack repartit vers son bungalow faire un brin de toilette. Il voulait absolument être parfait pour ce soir.

Son feu de camp individuel s'était très bien passé. Il avait lui aussi eu droit à un message personnel de la part de sa petite amie. Cette dernière lui disait que tout allait bien et avait ajouté à la fin de la séquence vidéo une phrase bien particulière accompagnée d'un clin d'œil:  
"Tu me manques, mon canard."

Ces quelques mots avaient fait sourire Jack. Avant leur départ pour l'ile de la tentation, Johnette et lui avaient convenu d'une phrase à prononcer qui signifierait que leur relation de sex-friends était finie et Johnette venait justement de la dire. Il était heureux pour son amie, il avait bien compris qu'elle aussi avait trouvé l'amour dans cette émission.

Une fois dans son bungalow, Jack se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin de se préparer pour ce soir. Après avoir mis un peu de gel dans ses cheveux et s'être rasé de près histoire d'avoir la peau toute douce, Jack ouvrit son armoire dans le but de choisir ses habits avec soin : une chemise noire qu'il laissa entrouverte et un jean un peu trop moulant pour être innocent. L'image que lui renvoya le miroir lui plut et il partit, fier de lui, en direction de la petite fête.

Ianto quant à lui venait d'arriver dans son logement. Il était encore sous le choc de ce qu'il avait vu lors du feu de camp et avait finalement pris le temps de faire une petite balade sur la plage pour se remettre les idées en place. Il n'avait jamais remarqué que Lisa pouvait être aussi autoritaire avec lui. Venir ici lui avait vraiment ouvert les yeux sur son couple.  
"Enfin son ancien couple" se corrigea-t-il mentalement.

Il fit un petit tour par la salle de bain pour s'asperger le visage d'eau fraiche. Il se changea en vitesse, le short n'étant pas la tenue idéale pour la fête et il fila vers la salle commune, plus qu'impatient de se retrouver en compagnie de son ainé.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent en même temps sur les lieux de la soirée. Ils échangèrent un sourire qui en disait long sur leurs intentions. Oubliant où ils se trouvaient et n'écoutant que son cœur, Jack se rapprocha du jeune homme et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. Mais avant même que leurs lèvres ne se frôlent, les tentatrices arrivèrent pour les séparer. Maud entraina par le bras Ianto vers la piste de danse, tandis qu'Isabelle et Gwen insistèrent pour que Jack prenne un verre avec elles. Les deux hommes poussèrent en cœur en soupir mais ne protestèrent pas. Après tout, la soirée ne faisait que commencer et rajouter un peu de séparation forcée ne ferait que rendre leur désir l'un pour l'autre plus fort.

Comme on le leur avait été indiqué ce matin, il s'agissait d'une soirée karaoké et les tentatrices s'en donnaient à cœur joie, se battant limite pour leur tour au micro. Maud chanta une version très personnelle de "Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir ?" , accompagnant son show de quelques pas de danse. Elle n'avait pas besoin de dire à qui elle dédiait cette chanson, tout le monde l'avait bien compris...

De son côté, Ianto priait intérieurement pour que son tour ne vienne jamais. Il n'aimait vraiment pas se donner en spectacle... Heureusement pour lui, il y avait foule pour prendre le micro et personne ne semblait avoir remarqué qu'il faisait tout pour y échapper.

Trop occupé à tenter de se faire oublier, chose difficile en présence de Maud, Ianto ne remarqua pas que Jack venait de se saisir du micro. L'homme adressa un clin d'œil à l'assistant de la production chargé du choix de la musique et se sentit rassuré lorsque ce dernier lui montra qu'il avait compris d'un signe de la main. La phase deux de son PSRGC était enfin en route.

Ianto tourna la tête brusquement vers le centre de la pièce lorsqu'il entendit Jack qui commençait à chanter. Il mit quelques secondes à reconnaitre et soudain il sut de quelle chanson il s'agissait : _"Can't take my eyes off of you."_

Jack chantait divinement bien et avait réussi à captiver son auditoire. Il ne quittait pas Ianto des yeux et lui adressa même un clin d'œil suggestif lorsqu'il prononça certaines paroles.  
_"You 'd be like heaven to touch, I wanna hold you so much." _

Le gallois se mit à rougir lorsqu'il comprit le sens des paroles de la chanson.  
_"Pardon the way that I stare. _  
_There's nothing else to compare. _  
_The sight of you leaves me weak.  
There are no words left to speak"  
_  
Jack faisait un véritable show au milieu de la piste de danse et se dandinait comme jamais. Ianto ne pouvait pas détourner son regard de lui, comme le disait justement la chanson et se demandait ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter autant d'attention. Les mouvements langoureux et la voix de crooner le rendaient dingue. Et les paroles de la chanson n'arrangeaient en rien le désir qu'il sentait monter en lui.

_"I need you, baby, _

_To warm a lonely night." _

Cette chanson était une véritable déclaration d'amour de la part de Jack pour son Ianto et le gallois était touché par cette attention.

_"I love you, baby. _  
_Trust in me when I say. _  
_Oh, pretty baby,  
Don't bring me down, I pray.  
Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay  
And let me love you, baby.  
Let me love you." _

Lorsque la chanson s'arrêta, Ianto n'en pouvait plus. N'écoutant que son instinct, il attrapa Jack par le bras et l'entraina vers son bungalow.

Une fois à l'intérieur, les deux hommes s'enlacèrent et s'embrassèrent jusqu'à plus soif. Ianto avait passé les mains dans le dos de Jack et elles descendaient lentement vers ses fesses. Jack, quant à lui avait entremêlé ses doigts dans la chevelure du gallois. Il poussa un gémissement lorsque le jeune homme colla leur deux corps ensemble en agrippant ses fesses d'une manière possessive.

Augmentant légèrement la pression de ses doigts dans les cheveux de Ianto, il lui tira doucement la tête en arrière pour accéder à sa nuque qu'il dévora littéralement de baisers, laissant sur son passage des suçons que le col de la chemise ne cacherait pas le lendemain.  
"Tu es à moi, rien qu'à moi"murmura-t-il en mordillant l'épaule du gallois.

Ianto ne put que gémir son accord. Il n'arrivait plus à émettre un seul son cohérent.  
Leurs vêtements disparurent comme par magie et ils se retrouvèrent allongés nus sur le lit, l'un contre l'autre.

Après un long baiser, Jack décida de passer aux choses sérieuses et glissa une de ses mains le long du ventre du gallois, puis plus bas. Lorsque la main de son ainé se referma sur sa virilité, Ianto poussa un cri rauque et tout à coup, se sentit secoué....

********************************************************************************  
"hé, teaboy! Debout!"

Owen secouait Ianto depuis quelques minutes dans l'espoir de le réveiller et d'obtenir un café. Il le secoua plus fort et eut enfin une réaction de la part du jeune homme. Ianto ouvrit doucement les yeux et mit un certain temps à réaliser où il se trouvait.

"Owen??? Qu'est-ce que..."  
"Tu as trop bu hier soir et tu t'es effondré comme une vieille merde sur le canapé."  
"Oh..."  
"Allez debout! Je veux un café et tout de suite!!"

Ianto se leva avec difficulté. Il avait l'impression qu'un troupeau d'éléphants lui était passé dessus. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la machine à café, il entendit Owen lui crier:

"Au fait tu sais que tu gémis tout en te caressant pendant que tu dors??? Je parie que c'était un rêvé mouillé sur le capitaine, hein? Pathétique!"

Ianto soupira et posa sa tête contre la machine.  
"Plus jamais une goutte d'alcool..."

FIN


End file.
